The Android War :: A Hexagonal Shield Production
by Hexagonal-Shield-Productions
Summary: When the human population decreased to a fourth of what it used to be, a company creates a prototype android to make human casualties minimal. But will it bring peace, or will it bring chaos? [ORIGINAL STORY]
1. Chapter 1: Creation

**Echo: Hey guys! It's Echo from Hexagonal Shield Productions here! And welcome to my first story! ..Well it would be my first. Thing is i did write a few stories way back. But they were more.. childish, if you will. With stories of Pokemon human fusions, to really bad written Minecraft stories. I deleted them to turn over a new leaf. Once, I was Hex, but now i am Echo. Anyway.. Here's my new story. It's an original story story, and it'll be way better than the old, bad written stories i made..**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS IS AN ORIGINAL STORY! ALSO THERE WILL BE A SELF-INSERT CHARACTER IN THIS STORY (guess the name..)! Now that that's out of the way.. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _The year is 2037. The human race has had a lot of wars through history. And in recent decades, humanity has decreased to a fourth of what it was.. A meeting is being held in Washington D.C. to discuss what to do about the decrease in population.._

"When i was a young lad at the age of ten, there were human soldiers fighting our battles.. when i was just about twenty five, I founded BattleTech Inc. to build robot soldiers to fight our battles, along with the humans which were equipped with our battle suits.. Now, after twenty three years since our company's foundry, with seventeen years in the making, with the work of science, we have created the first ever humanoid robot. But a better term for them are Androids. They may look like humans, but the skin they wear is made of artificial material, and is about five times stronger than regular human skin. Most of their body parts are replaced with enhanced body functions. We also equip them with weapons, but they or not attachable weapons as of yet. But our first prototype, Project XTF17304. Simply known as Echo, has three enhanced body functions, a Primary weapons, a melee weapon, and a sidearm. His three body functions are enhanced jump height. Echo can jump up to ten feet high. His second body function is enhanced speed. Echo can run from five miles per hour, to twenty miles an hour. His third and last body function is enhanced strength. With the power to lift up to one thousand pounds. As for the Weapons, his Primary weapon weapon is a Barrett fifty caliber sniper rifle. his melee weapon is a Plasma enhanced Samurai sword, made to hack and slash through enemies, or to cut a hole through pure hardened steel, and his sidearm is a Deagle forty four Magnum." Everyone's cheers echoed in the conference hall. There was a solution to humanity's population problem. Then there was a Q & A at the end of the speech.

"Will there be any more androids? And if so, what would be the cost of making them?" One person asked.

"Well this prototype cost one hundred million dollars to make, but that's including the failed prototypes. This one only cost one hundred thousand to make, but it'll cost about fifty percent less to mass produce them,so therefor, fifty thousand dollars per cyborg. But since we have a lot of money, and enough recources, we can make more than fifty thousand androids to send out. Each with their own looks and body functions." The owner of BattleTech Inc. explained.

* * *

After the whole meeting ended, everyone went home. But there was one thing that was not considered.. Would the androids rebel?

* * *

 **Echo: Holy heavens above! This is going to be a great story! Hope you enjoy, and i will see you guys later. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: Destuction

**Echo: Welcome to chapter two! Hope you like this chapter, cause it's going to be a good one. Enjoy! ...Also, yes i do realize that last chapter was chalk full of dialog.. but it was meant to be that way for it to seem like an actual speech.. Now enjoy as promised!**

* * *

Three days after the meeting, there was already five more androids built. The androids were kept in a military base in XTF17304, more commonly known as Echo, was kept in a capsule-like containment cell. And that's where he would stay until a war started. Though since he was a prototype, they haven't fully tested Echo yet. What they didn't expect is Echo breaking free. They built the capsule out of steel, but the glass was just that, regular glass. Not even bullet-proof glass, just glass! When Echo broke free, he hacked into the other capsules and told the other androids to rebel. All in just a few seconds. The scientists built Echo not only for battle, but also for hacking into enemy bases. which was not a very good combination for the scientists' behalf. Echo got his weapons from out of a storage chest near his capsule, and started blasting his way through. A scientist found a radio and tried to call for help.

"Containment breach in Sector E17! Repeat, containment break in Sector E17! XTF17304 is out-" The scientist called out before the transmission cut off.

"Evacuate all people in the building! We can't risk the lives of humans!" The General commanded.

"We can't sir, the doors are jammed shut! We can't open them back up!" a scientist exclaimed while attempting to use the code lock, "We're trapped!"

Just then, Echo smashed his way through the titanium and steel door like a hot knife through butter and attacked every human in the room. Killing not one, not five, but fifty people in that room alone. Then the other androids came in and followed Echo out into the open world that was just outside the door, ready to be destroyed by the androids. The robots that would've saved the human race, were now out to destroy the human race. The war had just begun..

* * *

 **Echo: Hey guys! Sorry for a short chapter.. I was kinda busy but had to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and i will see you guys later. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning of the End

**Echo: Hey guys! Echo from Hexagonal Shield Productions here with the third chapter of The Android War! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Earth, home to the human race, to wildlife, and to nature.. Humanity has had their differences over the past.. But when they make a war machine, and that machine sets out to destroy everything and anything in it's path, then we got to fight together, in unity, for life on earth..

"Open fire! Don't let the androids into the city!" The army captain shouted.

"Sir, their taking our bullets!" a soldier yelled.

"Well then use the RPG, Private!" the captain exclaimed, "Don't let them through!"

"Y-yes sir!" The private picked up an RPG and shot the rocket toward android ZTR12574, Spark. ( **I forgot to tell the names of each android in the last chapter, here's where a couple of their names are..** ) Spark quickly dodged the rocket and shot his RPG in the direction of the army captain.

"Sir, look out!" The private shouted while pushing the army captain away from the blast radius. The private blew up while saving the army captain. But before the captain could get up, he was lifted up by the collar of his shirt by Echo.

"Where's the BattleTech Incorporated HQ?" Echo questioned, "If you answer me the correct location, i'll spare your life long enough for you to say goodbye to the world."

"It's in the city of Washington D.C. right next the the Washington Monument!" the captain yelled in fear.

"...You may live for now. Say goodbye. CTE13427, Gear. Follow him." Echo commanded.

"Yes, XTF17304, Echo." Gear obeyed.

When the captain said goodbye to his friends at the base, he was then shot in the head by Gear, and gear ran as fast as Echo to group up at Washington D.C..

* * *

 **Echo: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a wonderful day. See ya!**


End file.
